It is desirable to provide satisfactory passenger comfort for rear seat passengers in vehicles, including pickup trucks. However, increasing passenger comfort for rear seat passengers in pickup trucks has been challenging since the rear wall of the pickup truck cabin may inhibit the ability of the rear seat to recline. Some systems provide rear seats that are fixed in a forward position relative to the rear wall to allow adequate room for the seat back to recline.
However, this arrangement reduces the amount of cargo storage room that would otherwise be available in front of the seat. As such, increasing comfort for rear seating often decreases the available storage space. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved rear seating system for a vehicle.